Maxwell T. Kujisaki
Backstory Early Life Maxwell was born to Haruna and Hirofumi Kujisaki, and was raised alongside his older brother Heiji Kujisaki. Part of the Kujisaki family, despite having their own clan were close supporters of the Moisson Clan, and during his time there, he met a young Rumina Moisson, who he became close with quickly. They did everything together, from fighting alongside each other in the war, to training together, even sharing a bedroom. When Maxwell turned 14 he became abusive toward Rumina, who was 11 at the time. She loved him despite this, refusing to hurt him, but after dealing with it for so long, Rumina lashed out and attacked Maxwell. She was as heartbroken as ever now, as Maxwell had stopped talking to her completely. A year later, just as they started talking again, Rumina started to become corrupt, but whenever he was by her side, she was fine... Rumina finally admitted she loved Maxwell, making him realise he loved her back. The two soon began dating, and Maxwell helped cure Rumina of her corruption. When Maxwell was 22, he married Rumina, who many years later gave birth to their only child, Himiko. Another 2 years later, Rumina told him she wanted another child, or so he thought it was Rumina... He soon found out that Kayleigh Kimber, the person who murdered Rumina's parents, had gotten pregnant with his child. He and Rumina decided they should raise the child alongside Himiko, fearing for the baby's life, believing Kayleigh wouldn't be a good mother. Soon baby Etsuko was born, and as soon as they got the opportunity, Maxwell and Rumina took her in at the first opportunity they got. When Etsuko was 3 months old, Kayleigh stormed the Moisson Clan base, taking Etsuko, and killing Maxwell, or so she believed... Personality As a child, Maxwell was rather smug on the outside, but actually quite soft on the inside. As he got older his softer side began to show more, even when he was an asshole to Rumina for a while. After realising his love for her, he became a lot nicer to her. He especially loved his daughter, Himiko, and was extremely protective of her as well as his wife, so much so that he died for them... Appearance Maxwell was a tall man of an athletic build, standing at 6' 4". He had an inverted triangle figure, and was notably handsome. He retained a young appearance throughout his entire life. Maxwell had golden-yellow eyes and short, messy black hair. He also appeared to have sharp 'fangs', almost like that of a vampire or a serpent. This trait would be passed down to his daughter, Himiko. Maxwell typically wore a black and purple yukata, prior to this wearing a similar yukata with yellow as opposed to the purple of the Moisson Clan. Relationships * Haruna Kujisaki (nee Fujiyumi) - Mother (deceased) * Hirofumi Kujisaki - Father (deceased) ** Heiji Kujisaki - Older brother (deceased) * Rumina V. Moisson - Wife (formerly cursed) ** Himiko L. Moisson - Daughter * Kayleigh F. Kimber - Enemy/lover ** Etsuko C. Kujisaki-Kimber - Daughter Category:Characters Category:Kujisaki Family Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:39th Wartime Generation OCs Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Characters